spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Maze/Transcript
wake up from his sleep * Squidward: What?! Where am i? * wake up from his sleep * SpongeBob: '''Oh, hey Squidward! * '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob! Could you please tell me why you bring me and Mr Krabs here?! * '''SpongeBob: Wow, what is this place! I never go to here before! * Squidward: '''Wait, so you don't bring us here? Then, who? * Krabs wake up from his sleep * '''Mr krabs: '''Oh, Hello boy's! Wait! Where are we? * '''SpongeBob: '''Look Mr Krabs, There's a note in your pocket! * '''Mr Krabs: (Reading the note) "Dear Krabs, i trap you and your crew inside my super complicated maze. Good luck finding the way out, Because your secret formula will not be safe around me! Hahahahaha!!! sincerely, Plankton" Shocked Plankton?! He's trying to steal me formula! * SpongeBob: '''Oh no! We have to get out of here! * '''Squidward: '''But how?! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Everyone follow me! We go this way! * scene change to Plankton wake up from his bed * '''Plankton: Oh, boy! today was the day i steal the krabby patty secret formula! Karen! What Krabs and his crew doing in my maze right now? * Karen: Relax, they took the wrong way! * Plankton: Come here! I want to see them! screen display Mr Krabs and his crew * Mr Krabs: '''Ooops, a dead end! * '''Plankton: '''Hahahahaha! No one can stop me now! * scene change back to Mr Krabs and his crew * '''Mr Krabs: Lets try this way! and SpongeBob follow Mr Krabs to the way he suggested * Squidward: Another dead end! How we can get out from here? * SpongeBob: '''I more worried about my pet Gary, what will he do without me? Who will give him his food? * scene change to Gary having a party at SpongeBob's house with his friends * '''Gary: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! * Patrick: '''Hey Gary, sorry to interrupt you party, by the way, do you know where SpongeBob gone? * '''Gary: Meow Meow! * Patrick: '''No? Oh well, goodbye Gary! * scene change back to SpongeBob * '''SpongeBob: '''We have to get out from here, fast! * '''Mr Krabs: '''You right, SpongeBob! If we not get out from here soon Plankton will find out the krabby patty secret recipe and crushed me business! * start crying accepted Squidward * '''Squidward: Oh, brother! * scene change to the road between the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab * Plankton: '''Time to get the Krabby patty secret formula! * '''Patrick: Hey Plankton, have you seen SpongeBob? * Plankton: Yes, he inside that maze with his tentacle friend and his boss * Patrick: What! SpongeBob having fun inside that maze with Squidward and Mr Krabs instead of his best friend!? Well I will not going to let him do that! entering Plankton's maze * Plankton: Hahahahaha! Fools! Oh well, back to my plan to steal the secret formula! * scene change to Mr Krabs and SpongeBob crying * Squidward: Could you two please stop crying! * SpongeBob: '''crying fine Squidward. Oooh... Im wondering what Patrick doing right now! * '''Patrick: Aha! There you are, SquarePants! I can believe you having fun without your best friend! * SpongeBob: '''Patrick? You come here to rescue us?! * '''Patrick: '''No, i came here for play with my best friend! Tag, you're it! touch SpongeBob * '''SpongeBob: Hey! Hahahahahahaha! Squidward you're it! touch Squidward * Squidward: Hey! SpongeBob! Come back here! chases SpongeBob and Patrick * Mr Krabs: '''Hey, wait for me! * Scene change to Plankton on Mr Krabs' office * '''Plankton: There it is! The safe! The formula must be inside that safe! Now how can i open this safe? calling karen using his cell phones Karen, bring the heavy artillery! Hahahahaha! * scene change back to SpongeBob and Patrick running away from Squidward * SpongeBob: Hahahahaha! Ooops! Dead end! Well its look like you got us Squidward! * Squidward: '''Finally!!! grab SpongeBob and Patrick head and then breath heavily in front of their face * '''Patrick: '''Hey SpongeBob! showing a bubble bottle How about we blow some bubble after this? * '''SpongeBob: Bubble? That's it! Everyone! I know how to get out from this maze! * Squidward: '''Oh yeah?! put SpongeBob and Patrick down How?! * '''SpongeBob: '''All we need is one giant bubble! * '''Squidward: Fine! Do it! * SpongeBob: '''Ready Patrick! On one, two, three, blow! and Patrick captured Squidward and Mr Krabs inside a giant bubble Done! and Patrick hi-five * '''Mr Krabs: Hey, im flying! Good job, boys! giant bubble carry Mr Krabs and Squidward away from Plankton's Maze * SpongeBob: '''Now for ourself! and Patrick captured themself inside a giant bubble Woohoo! Im flying! giant bubble carry SpongeBob and Patrick away from Plankton's maze * scene change to Plankton programming a missile on the Chum Bucket to attack the safe * '''Plankton: Done! Fire! press the "fire" button * Countdown: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 * '''Plankton: Yes!!! * Countdown: 3, 2, 1 * missile fly, heading to the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob: Hey, what's that thing over there? shocked Its heading to the Krusty Krab! * 'Mr Krabs: 'Shocked Plankton! * missile crashed onto the Krusty Krab, but not exploded * 'Plankton: '''Whaaatt!!! entered the Krusty Krab Why its not exploded?! * '''Mr Krabs: 'the krusty krab door Miss me, Plankton? Krabs grab plankton's antenna * '''Plankton: '''Krabs? How you get out from my maze so fast? * '''Mr Krabs: '''I got a little help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and a giant bubble * '''Plankton: '''You will not get away with this, Krabs! * '''Mr Krabs: '''You said that word so many times i started to get bored with it Krabs throw Plankton back to the Chum Bucket * '''SpongeBob: '''Wow! I have to admit Plankton are very good at making weapons like this missile! touch the missile, causing it to exploded and the episode ended Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts